The present invention relates to a water delivery system.
The present invention further relates to a method for making hot water available in a domestic hot water installation.
A typical water delivery system comprises one or several faucet devices (which are usually arranged at one or several sinks), a cold water line to the faucet devices and a hot water line to the faucet devices. Hot water is heated at a heating source. In such a system the problem arises that the water “stored” in the hot water line cools down. When a hot water faucet part is opened, the running water is initially cold water and only after some time does hot water flow.
As a remedy for this problem it is well known to recirculate hot water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,421 B2, which is incorporated herein, discloses a method for making hot water available in a domestic water installation, said domestic water installation comprising a source of hot water, a hot-water line and one or more tap connections for hot water connected to the hot-water line, comprising transporting water from said source of hot water through that hot-water line, during periods of non-withdrawal through that one or more tap connections, such that a temperature profile of water in the hot-water line is substantially temporally constant and varying spatially monotonically along that hot-water line, wherein the transporting step includes a substantially permanent throughput of water through the hot water line with at most periodic pause times and said pause times having a length selected to prevent cooling of water in the hot-water line.